ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
NRG
NRG is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the planet Nucleria. History 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' ]]NRG's DNA was obtained in Too Hot to Handle by the Ultimatrix scanning P'andor. Appearance 'Ben as NRG' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' 'In containment suit ' NRG's containment suit is a oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. The Ultimatrix symbol is on the center circle of the containment suit. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' 'In containment suit' NRG's containment suit now has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest. The Omnitrix symbol is on the center circle of the containment suit. 'Outside containment suit' NRG wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, black briefs, two knee braces on both legs and a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it, all of which are a lower level radiation containment. NRG (Ultimate Alien; in armor).png|NRG's containment suit in Ultimate Alien NRG (Omniverse; in armor).png|NRG's containment suit in Omniverse NRG (Omniverse).png|NRG in Omniverse 'Albedo as NRG' NRG is identical to P'andor, including the containment suit. NRG (Ultimate Alien; Albedo; in armor).png|Albedo as NRG in his containment suit NRG (Ultimate Alien; Albedo).png|Albedo as NRG Powers and Abilities NRG can release radioactive energy beams from his hands or mouth/through the vents in his containment suit. The energy NRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. NRG can channel his heat underground, which results in the eruption of lava. NRG can fly and make himself glow brightly. 'Equipment' NRG's containment suit is fire proof and incredibly durable, giving NRG extra protection and resistance to fire. Unlike P'andor, NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' P'andor has been seen absorbing energy and eating uranium to nourish himself and enhance his power as well as intangibility. NRG has never done this. Weaknesses NRG's powers are weaker in his containment suit than if he was outside the suit.﻿ NRG's radiation can pose a danger to others. It appears that NRG is unable to fly while in his containment suit. It appears that NRG can accidently fire a nuclear energy blast if he falls. 'Unseen Weaknesses' P'andor is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and weaken his radiation generating abilities, as well as causing him to lose any absorbed power. NRG has never displayed this. P'andor can still be touched by carbon dampening rods and the material that his containment suit is made of while intangible. P'andor can be frozen, but can quickly melt the ice, NRG has never been frozen. Due to the small grill on NRG's containment suit, it's logical to assume that NRG's vision is extremely limited in his suit. Theories NRG's Ultimate Form would be Ultimate NRG. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Prypiatosian-Bs Category:Characters with Nuclear Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Radiation Generation Category:Characters with Radiation Immunity Category:Characters with Heat Generation Category:Characters with Light Generation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with a containment suit Category:Ultimatrix symbol on containment suit Category:Omnitrix symbol on containment suit Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Alternate Versions of NRG